Forgetting The Past
by greekgirl84
Summary: The war is over and Ron and Hermione have started their relationship, but can they forget the past and move on or is their relationship over before it even got a chance to get started?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__** this is my first Harry Potter fic so go easy on me if my characters are OOC! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter unfortunately**_

HPOV

It's been about four weeks since the last battle. The Ministry says it's still not safe for me to go out alone because of the Deatheaters they still haven't found. Ron is coping with Fred's death as well as he can. It hit all of us very hard especially George. George hasn't been doing very well I'm afraid to say. Instead of the usual explosions I would hear coming from their room I only hear heart-breaking sobs. George has now moved into Charlie's old bedroom because he can't live in the room his twin had once shared with him. I hope he gets better soon, I miss all the jokes and laughter that they so happily carried with them.

Harry is doing better now that we have convinced him that it was not his fault that lots of people died, including Fred. Harry and Ginny are going strong like everyone expected; Ron and I on the other hand have been having a tougher time in the relationship area. I don't know but we seem to have more rows now that we are a couple than we ever had as friends. When we first started dating right after the war and were coping with what had happened everything was fine. We were in love and worse than Ginny and Harry had ever been. In the beginning when I still had nightmares, I would sneak up to his room and sleep with him because he kept the nightmares away.

Sometimes I worry that we fight so much now is because he realized that he didn't want me anymore like he thought he would. I've never cared much about my looks or my body, but when we do go out I notice him looking at other girls with curvier bodies than me and much prettier than I will ever be. Maybe I'm imagining it, or maybe he thinks I'm too boring, too involved in books. I try to get my head out of the books while I'm staying at the Burrow but whenever I do, he's too busy playing quidditch with Harry, Ginny, and George or he's too tired to do anything.

It's almost like he's been trying to avoid having to spend time with me. If he is then he's going to get his wish pretty soon. In a couple of weeks I'm going to go find my parents and restore their memories. I'm really nervous about this and I don't want to go alone but I'm too smart to ask Ron to go with me. It would just start another fight like the last one.

_Flashback_

_ "Ron! Luna has invited Harry, Ginny, and us to go to dinner tonight! Be ready in fifteen minutes ok?" I said to him as we were walking up the stairs to Ginny's and my room. _

"_What makes you think I want to go in the first place?" he asked in a cold voice._

"_I just thought you would want to get out of the house for a bit. You don't have to go I just wanted you to be there Ronald." I said. _

"_Well maybe you should have asked me before telling me to get ready, your bossiness is getting really old Hermione" he snapped at me. _

"_What is wrong with you Ronald? I just assumed-"I started but he cut me off,_

"_Exactly, that's the problem! You're always 'assuming' things and I'm sick of it. I'm not going to the dinner and I want to be left alone the rest of the night." He said_

_I was fighting back tears after this. I didn't know what I did wrong and I was confused as to why he was acting like this towards me. He looked at me and saw the unshed tears in my eyes and in his eyes I saw flash of regret and grief so fast I wasn't sure I had actually seen it, but as quickly as it had shown up it had vanished and was replaced with a hard, cold look I wasn't used to seeing. I had seen it though and I know he felt bad for how rash he has been to me but I can't understand why he was in the first place._

_End of Flashback_

So it's pretty much useless to ask him to go to Australia with me. Every time we have gotten in a fight like this, the regret and grief is always there like he wants to apologize, or he doesn't even want to be fighting in the first place but he always goes right back to being as inconsiderate as before. I'm actually starting to feel unwelcomed by him, Molly of course has been so extremely helpful the complete opposite of her son. The longer I stay her the more I want to get my parents back so I can go home. Even though Molly says it's not safe for me to go back home I still want to. Molly has been helping me with the plans of getting my parents back. She asked the other day why I was going alone and not taking Ron. It put me in an odd position but I quickly came up with a lie, "It just feels like something I should be doing alone." I said.

"Oh dear, then forgive me for trying to push you for taking someone with you! I know that there are some things that someone has to do alone, but sweatheart, it's not very safe for Muggle-borns yet. Let alone you, you helped a lot in taking down you-know-who. The Deatheaters are going to want you almost as much as Harry." Molly said in a concerned voice.

"I'll be fine! I'll owl you as much as possible Mrs. Weasley, I promise."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that my dear. Have a safe trip, when are you leaving do you know yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I'm not entirely sure but I think in about two weeks." I said.

"Oh ok. Well I have to go start lunch, I'll see you in a bit!" she said and briskly walked away toward the kitchen.

I stayed on the couch thinking for a bit longer before picking up my book and reading.

oOo

I hadn't been reading long when Ron walked down the stairs and sat next to me. Not all the time we spent together was he obnoxious and crude, he could be so sweet that I never had to wonder why I fell in love with him. Like now for instance, he picked up my left foot and started to give me a foot massage out of nowhere. I tried reading but I couldn't concentrate on my book so I marked my page and sat it down. "Hey." I murmured scared that I might cause I fight.

"Are you enjoying your book?" Ron asked me in a sweet voice.

"It's ok, I couldn't really concentrate actually." I replied with a small smile on my lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" he asked teasingly.

"No! I'm glad you distracted me from it! I must have been pretty boring to be around lately what with my nose in a book all the time." I replied.

"Well, you do have ink-stains on the end of your nose." He retorted while laughing a little. I hit him in the arm with the back of my hand lightly.

"Oh, hush up! I do not! So what have you been up to today?" I asked.

"Well, I played a bit of Quidditch, obviously, and helped dad out in the shed." He said in a dull tone of voice.

"Oh. Well that's interesting I guess." I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, and what did you do 'Mione?" he asked as he stretched out on the couch laying his head in my lap. My hands went immediately to his head to play with his hair. I didn't think about him asking me this before. I can't tell him I was talking to his mom all morning, planning how I was going to leave for Australia and not even bother to mention it to him.

"Well," I started, "I was talking to your mom mostly this morning." I said pausing only slightly through to give me some time to think.

"Really? What about?" He asked looking up at me.

"Oh, you know this, and that. Nothing to important." I stated nonchalantly. He gave me an odd look and sat up.

"Is there something you're not telling me 'Mione?" he asked with a suspicious look.

"I was just talking to her about going to get my parents in two weeks." I said with a sheepish look.

"And when, may I ask, were you going to tell me about you leaving?" he asked with an angry face and raising his voice a bit.

Not to be out done I raised my voice as well, "I was going to tell you when I felt like it was the right time! Now was obviously not the right time because you are getting angry!"

"Of course I'm angry my girlfriend is going around the world in two weeks and didn't even give me any notice or ask if I wanted to join her! You surely aren't going alone right?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I replied getting angrier the longer we fought.

"What is the matter with you? Are you mental? You'll get yourself killed if you go alone! Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" he said, his face contorted with anger.

"I didn't ask because the last time I asked for us to do something together you got angry with me, and I think I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much. You may remember that time you left Harry and I in the woods during our hunt for horcruxes. Well, I seem to be just fine, don't I?" I know it was a low blow, but I couldn't help it. I never understood why he left.

His face looked pained, as if I had just slapped him. "Why do you always bring that back up?" he yelled, "I apologized for it! I groveled to get you to forgive me! And yet, here you are shoving it back in my face! When are you going to forget about it?" He yelled red in the face.

"I can't forget about something that hurt me so much!" I screamed back, "I can't forget it because I never understood why you left me-us-!"

He looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time, "y-you never knew why I left?" he asked me quietly.

"No, I didn't. You never told me so I never asked." I said as if it were an obvious reason.

"I left because that locket would say how much you loved Harry, how you could never love me because I'm worthless. I'm poor, I'm not famous and I have always lived in the shadow of Harry. I just assumed that you would want him because he's not all of those things." I was suddenly remembering a few days ago when he got mad at me for assuming things, but I was too caught up in what he said that I ran to him and kissed him. I pressed my body into his savoring the kiss, it had been days since we last kissed and I missed him.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" I asked as we pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes.

"Anything" he breathed.

"Why have you been so harsh with me recently? It's like you don't want to be around me or when I say the tiniest thing you get mad. What's wrong?" I asked desperately trying to figure out why he has been so angry. He got that now familiar hard look in his eyes and pulled away.

"Anything but that." He whispered and walked away leaving me stunned behind him.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Thank you for reading! Please review so I can fix my story! I know Ron would never be that way to Hermione under **__**normal**__** circumstances. So keep reading and find out why he's been so upset recently!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__** I hope you guys are liking this story cause I haven't gotten very many reviews D: I hope it's not because the story sucks. :p anyways this is very odd because I can only update on the weekends I may be able to update during the week occasionally but it will most likely be on the weekends. By the way, **__**THIS STORY WILL ALWAYS BE IN HERMIONE POV! IF IT CHANGES I WILL SAY SO.**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own the harry potter series. If I had Hermione and Ron would have been together WAY sooner.**_

* * *

"_Anything but that," He whispered and walked away leaving me stunned behind him._

I was so caught off guard by him turning so cold and walking away so soon that it took me a minute before actually regaining movement of my body and going after. He was already half-way up to his room by the time I caught up with him.

"What the heck do you mean 'anything but that'?" I asked angrily

"I mean I would've answered anything but that! Are you that thick?" Ron hissed at me. I could see the regret in his eyes once again immediately after this statement.

"Excuse me? I am NOT thick! I am so sick of you being so bipolar with your emotions! One minute your loving and caring and I remember what made me fall in-" I stopped abruptly. It may seem odd that Ron and I hadn't said those three special words to each other yet, but we have just gotten together. I do love Ron and I would like to tell him but suddenly it just seems like he hates me more than ever.

"'Fall in' what?" he asked slowly looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing, that's not the point anyways. I am not thick and I want to know why you act like you hate looking at me and anything to do with me, acting like you hate me." I said

"I don't hate you I could never hate you," he muttered under his breath "unfortunately". I caught it though and I wanted to know why.

"Why 'unfortunately'? Why do you want to hate me? What did I ever do to you to make you want to hate me?" I asked getting angry at him for having absolutely no reason to want to hate me.

"You know what? I don't want to talk to you about to, and since I'm being honest I don't want to talk to you at all right now." He yelled at me.

"No! you are not walking away this time I am sick of being treated like everything I do is wrong. I want answers and I want them now." I stated firmly.

"What makes you think you can make me do anything?" he asked walking up to me.

"I can't make you do anything, but I can make you wish you had." I said threateningly.

"Blimey, now I remember why I liked Lavender so much more." He mumbled. I once again heard this and my stomach dropped. He seriously needs to learn how to mumble better if he didn't want me hearing this. But maybe he did, maybe that's the reason he said it. He wanted me to hear him. Tears were already welling up in my eyes. I won't stand for being compared to her, and I most definitely won't put up with being treated like this. I'm strong and independent, sometimes stubborn but personally I think these traits are good. I don't like push overs and I don't want to be one, this stops now.

"What did you say?" I asked in a calm voice. His eyes widened considerably.

"N-not-nothing." He stuttered. He knew he was caught. I took a deep breath and steadied myself for what I was about to do.

"I heard what you said, I just was making sure I heard right, apparently I have. Ronald, maybe I haven't been the amazing girlfriend Lavender was because I don't like you snog me every second of the day. I'm sorry I have some modesty and self-control. I'm sick of you treating me like this, I can't stand it. I'm done Ronald I have tried to put up with it thinking it was just a bad mood, but it just hasn't gone away. I don't know what I have done to make you treat me like this but I'm so sick of it. It's-" I choked on my words. I hated myself in that moment as one traitorous tear made its way down my cheek. "It's over Ronald."

"You're lying. You're just angry, you're not actually breaking up with me." He said disbelievingly.

"Yes I am. I can't stand it anymore I am physically drained from it." I stated.

"Well, where are you going to go? You can't possibly think that you're going to stay here do you?" he hissed. I hadn't thought of this, I guess I could always live alone in my parents' house until I go and get them.

"I'm going home." I said evenly. I knew he could see through it though.

"To what, no one is there Hermione." He said coldly. I felt my heart drop; I knew my parents weren't there. Most likely Death Eaters had gone and trashed it when they were looking for me.

"I know that. Doesn't mean I can't still go there. I don't even see why you care you haven't cared about what I do since two weeks ago." I said, "It doesn't matter anyways I'm leaving now. Goodbye Ronald."

I said as I walked by him to Ginny's room. I was really hoping he would stop me but he didn't. He didn't come after me, didn't burst into Ginny's room to stop me and beg for my forgiveness. Ginny on the other hand came rushing in while I was in the middle of packing.

"What the heck is going on? Why are you packing? Why is Ron upset? Are you ok?" Ginny asked all in one breath.

"Ron and I broke up. I'm packing because I can't stay here obviously, and I'm fine." I said my voice quivering.

"WHAT? You- you what?" Ginny exclaimed.

"You heard me. We broke up and I'm leaving." I said.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked quietly. Ginny came and sat on my bed affectively stopping my packing.

"I'm going home." I said pushing her off of my bed so I could continue packing. I really didn't want to talk about it but I thought she should at least know where I'm going.

"Hermione, you know you can't go back home. Death Eaters most likely know where you live it's not quite safe yet. In two weeks you can go back but not now. You know this. They might have already been there and trashed it, or set traps you can't just go alone." She said, talking to me as if I were a five-year old. I didn't want or need this. Gosh these Weasley's are getting on my nerves.

"I know that. Who said I'm going alone?" I asked.

"Who are you taking with you?" She asked questioningly.

"I don't know yet. But I'll find someone first I promise." I said while closing my trunk and standing up. "Well this is it. I'll see you in about two weeks. I have to stop by before going to get my parents. I have to tell someone in the ministry when I'm leaving so they know where to look if I don't turn up." I said.

"I'll go with you, and we will take Harry too. Go wait at the end of the steps and I'll meet you down there with Harry, ok?" I nodded and made my way downstairs to outside. I couldn't believe this was happening, I loved him so much and now I was leaving him. We had just started our relationship and now it's over. I've loved him for five years and now I'm never going to see him again. As I was mulling this over in my head Harry and Ginny came down the steps. I knew Harry had been with Ron and I didn't want to know what horrible things he had most likely said about me.

"Let's get this over with." I said with a clipped tone cutting off all possible conversation.

"ok." They both replied. We apparated to right outside my parents' house, Harry, Ginny, and I all pulled out our wands so we could be ready for anything. The house seemed clear we cast all kinds of spells making sure it was safe to enter without a curse flying at us. I walked in first and looked around, everything seemed fine. We searched all through the house everything was in order and looked as if it hadn't been touched since my parents left. I should have known this wasn't true.

It was in my room that the Death Eaters had destroyed. They had torn the room apart writing 'Mudblood' all over the walls in what looked like blood. It wasn't so much the word 'Mudblood' that hurt me and caused the tears, it was the fact that they had come into my home and my childhood room and destroyed it. Tears began to fall and I heard Ginny, and Harry gasp. Harry walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug and Ginny followed not to shortly after. I heard them cast a spell. I wasn't listening to which one it was but when I turned around my room was back to normal, clean and tidy. I still couldn't look at it though I was going to have to stay in the guest room. I didn't want Harry and Ginny here anymore I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

Harry and Ginny left shortly after me telling them I didn't want them to comfort me, that I was fine it didn't hurt me that bad, that it was just a shock. All of it was lies but I didn't want them to know I just wanted them gone.

It was raining now, pouring actually. I was staring out the window thinking about everything that had happened I was thinking so hard that I didn't see the person apparate right outside the front door. We had put wards on the house so no one could apparate inside the house. The knocking on the front door pulled me out of my reverie. I pulled my wand out and slowly made my way down to the door and pointed my wand in front of me and opened my door with one quick jerk. I wasn't prepared for what was on the other side of that door. I had thought that he wasn't going to follow me that he didn't want to stop me from leaving but here he stood soaking wet and standing at my front door.

"You want to know what you did to make me want to hate you?" Ron asked. I stood there with my mouth gaping.

* * *

_**AN: **__**Cliffy! Hahaha sorry! I had to! Please please review if you want me to continue this story! I have to have some kind of motivation you know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__** Hey! You guys are so incredibly lucky I haven't been having homework these past few days! Thank you so much for telling me that I'm rushing! That is one of my worst things with my writing! I rush EVERYTHING! I rush stories, essays, etc. I do it to everything! I'm a very impatient person so I tend to hate to spend lots of time on things! Please tell me if you feel that any of my later chapters are going fast. I really need to work on that! **Oh and the Things about Fred in this story is just how I feel about how others possibly saw him, he and George were one of my favorite characters ever. I was so mad when she killed Fred. ****_

_**Anyways here is too clear up some things I read in the comments: **_

_**I know Ron is being a complete jerk! That's the point! I know he's really bipolar too! He's having an internal conflict so please understand that I don't actually think Ron was written this way in the books. **_

_************ THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A FLASHBACK FROM RIGHT BEFORE RON STARTED GETTING ANGRY ALL THE TIME! IT'S GOING TO BE EXTREMLY SHORT PROBABLY! **************_

* * *

_Four days after the War ended._

It was finally over. Voldemort was finally gone, never to come back again. I know there is going to be another evil wizard to try and take over the world again but I'm hoping that it won't be in my lifetime or my children's. The deaths Voldemort had caused were finally getting there justice. I have never had such conflicting feelings before it is literally wearing me out. One minute I'm so happy that it's over then I'm upset because of all the deaths, especially Fred's, and then I remembered that Ron kissed me. We kissed and he called me his girlfriend! I was so happy to know that he wanted me as much as I wanted him, if not more, now I see Ron and he is miserable. Fred's dead, his brother has just died and I'm happy because the love of my life kissed me. It just doesn't seem right.

I've decided that I'm only going to confront him about the kiss when he is ready to discuss it. I don't want to push him, and I really don't want to make him think that I'm not being considerate of how he's feeling because of his brother. He's in mourning, I just want him to be happy and so all I will do right now is comfort him.

With this decided, I made my way downstairs for lunch. Ron and Harry had been getting the Gnomes out of the garden all morning. Apparently this keeps Ron's mind off of his dead brother. If that's what it takes to get his mind off of it then that works for me. Mrs. Weasley wasn't holding up to well, she hasn't come out of her room since we got home. I feel so bad for her, Ginny and I have been making everyone food and Mr. Weasley- whose only doing a little better than his wife-takes her food. I feel so awful for them, they have gone through so much and to lose one of their family.

Fred was possibly the worst one they could lose, he and George made everyone have a reason to laugh in the darkest of times they were the light that shined so bright in the dark. It just wasn't fair that he had to die. I'm not saying that it would have been any easier if someone else had died, it's just that everyone had depended on them for laughs, the only bright spot during the war reminding us what we were fighting for. They were always so happy and care free and just all together good spirited. It was so hard to stay mad at them for their jokes because they were just so funny.

I had just got to the kitchen and started making lunch when Ginny came into help. We got started on cooking without talking. It was a comfortable silence we both don't really feel like talking after all that's happened. Her and Harry have gotten on pretty well it seems now that he doesn't have to carry the world on his shoulders. Harry seems to be doing ok, he still feels responsible for the deaths at Hogwarts. He doesn't understand yet that it was inevitable that this war would happen. Until he realizes that then he will always feel responsible for what has happened there. He has recently told me that he still feels responsible for my torture. No matter how many times I reassure him that I don't blame him he still has that look of guilt on his face.

My torture. I've tried not thinking about it, I've tried blocking it out acting as if it never happened but every time I look down at the scar on my arm, I relive every detail very vividly. Every night since the war has been over I wake up from the dreams about Bellatrix torturing me clawing at my scar Ginny has to wake me up from the nightmares before everyone in the house hears my pained screams. After the first night she decided to start putting a silencing charm on our room. No matter how hot it is I have to wear long sleeves so no one sees the agitated skin around my scar. I don't want to tell anyone about these dreams even if they are getting worse. Everyone already has enough on their plates for me to be adding my heap on to it.

I looked over at Ginny as we were making sandwiches she had a tear running down her face. It was normal for us to cry while we cook because we usually spend this time to think of everything that's been happening. I reach over to her shaking hand and take the knife away from her. Neither one of us says anything as I pull her into a hug. We both cry and hold each other as if we are the only thing anchoring each other to the world. Ginny is my only best friend that's a girl, she's the only one I would ever let see me this way. We pull away after our little session and look at each other and give the other a smile of encouragement to just keep going. We start setting up the table and start putting all the food on the table for everyone to eat.

As everyone made their way back to the table the Burrow slowly started filling with voices and the sounds of chairs scraping on the floor and clinging plates and silverware. We had passed out everyone's favorite sandwich and started eating. It was quiet at first this was the first meal George had joined us in. He usually stayed in his room too, like Mrs. Weasley. He was taking Fred's death the worst of course. They were twins, two halves of one person, always together. It was very rare to see them separated. Now that his other half was dead, he didn't know what to do. I felt so horrible for him, he looked so incredibly sad that it made me sad.

Everyone tried to make conversations but it was a poor attempt. The conversation just didn't flow like it did before everything that has happened. Well not until I asked Ron to pass me the carton of juice. As he was reaching for it, he accidentally knocked it over and spilt it everywhere. He stood up quickly and knocked into the table and knocked his own drink over and his food fell onto the floor. I was sitting next to him bent down to pick up his food. Everyone at the table was laughing and now the conversation was flowing almost as easily as it used too. Ron was red from the tip of his nose to his ears. After cleaning up the juice he bent down to pick up the food with me.

"Well it seems my trick to make conversation flow worked pretty well." He said with a small smile on his face. He had always been able to make the most awkward of situations not awkward anymore.

"You did that on purpose?" I asked genuinely shocked.

"Well yeah, you don't think I'm that much of a klutz, do you?" He asked with that wonderful twinkle in his baby blue eyes and a wide grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile because of his smile.

"No it's just really smart move!" I replied laughing. He gave me a look of fake offense.

"Always the tone of surprise with you!" He said laughing back.

We picked up the rest of the food and sat back down. He picked up another sandwich and started to eat. As I reached up for my drink my sleeve slid up only the tiniest to reveal the red agitated skin. Ron had been looking at that exact moment at my wrist. His eyes widened and I knew he was about to ask, I shook my head at him to tell him not now. If he was going to ask I didn't want it to be with everyone around. We finished lunch and Ginny and I started on the dishes. We cleaned up everything and went our separate ways for the day. It was pretty good weather and I really felt like getting some fresh air and so I decided a walk would be very welcome.

I had just started walking when I felt some grab my arm. I jumped and immediately went for my wand out of reaction.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing! You'll poke someone's eye out!" exclaimed Ron. I relaxed instantly and put my wand down.

"Sorry Ron! You scared me and I guess it's just a reaction now." I said.

"It's ok, it's just that I know how much you like my eyes, it would be a shame if you poked one out." He said winking at me. I know I was blushing like a fool, I wonder if he knows how much I really like his eyes.

"Your eyes are really beautiful it would be a shame to lose eyes that color." I said without thinking. I blushed even harder after saying this, but now I wasn't the only one blushing either. Ron was too.

"Really, you think so?" He asked taking a quick glance at me before looking forward again. I don't see the point in backing out now so why not just tell the truth.

"Yeah" I said smiling shyly.

"Oh." He said, "Don't think that this means I've forgotten what I saw at Lunch Hermione. What was that, what's going on with you?" Dang I was hoping he had forgotten.

"It's nothing really! I had just scratched there earlier. No big deal." I said nonchalantly but I knew he could see right through that.

"Hermione," he sighed, "Tell me the truth why was your scar so irritated?" He asked looking at me intently.

"I don't want to add to your problems Ron! You have enough to deal with already, and it's nothing really!" I said.

"I will always have room for you Hermione; it's obviously something if you won't tell me." He stated firmly. I heaved a great sigh and gave in.

"If you must know, I've been having nightmares about the torture," I said looking away from him. We had stopped walking. "It's like I'm reliving everything that happened, I feel everything, all the pain from that day and I can hear her screeching in my ear. I can feel the white hot pain in my arm from the blade and I don't mean to but I start to claw and the scar and start screaming." Bellatrix had carved the crude word 'mudblood' into my arm while I was being tortured by her in the Malfoy Mansion. I didn't want to start crying but the experience was just too horrific to think about. I never talk much about my torture it's too much to bring up. Ron reached over and pulled me into a tight hug and just let me cry. When I finished crying he decided it was time to ask me questions that I knew were unavoidable.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I, or anyone else for that matter, hear you screaming?" he asked looking at me with a concerned face.

"I didn't want to tell you because you already have so much to deal with. And no one heard because every night before we go to sleep, Ginny or I cast a silencing charm after the first night." I stated.

"Do you only do this because of your nightmares?" he asked

"Yeah?" I said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, because I read in this book-" Ron started but I cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait you mean to tell me YOU read a BOOK?" I asked in a shocked tone

"Always the tone of surprise!" he said laughing. "Anyways as I was saying, I read in a book that there is a potion for you to forget a horrific event so you can sleep peacefully without nightmares." He said proud that he had come up with the idea.

"Wow! That's a great idea Ron!" I said hugging him. He smiled sheepishly and just nodded. I let go of him and we began to walk again.

"I've been.. um… well I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He said nervously. I knew what he was going to talk about. I was ready too.

"yeah? What's that?" I asked even though I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. He cleared his throat his face turning bright red.

"The kiss, I just wanted you to know that, um… well I really would like if you would be my girlfriend. I mean I understand if you don't feel that way. It was just a kiss. But –"

"Ron." I said trying to stop his rabbling so I could reply.

"I really like you and I don't want this friendship to be weird now that you know and I-"

"Ronald, shut up!" I yelled over him. His face dropped and he stopped talking.

"I really like you to and I was trying to tell you that I would love to be your girlfriend but you kept talking and woul-"I said but was cut off by Ron's lips on mine. It felt wonderful, like his lips were made for mine. I responded to his kiss immediately. Ron pulled away and looked extremely happy. I'm sure I did too. We spent the rest of the day talking and kissing and walking around outside.

Later that night I was talking to Harry about everything that happened. I know he's not a girl but he told me I could tell him anything.

"I really love him Harry. I was beginning to think he would never make a move." I said laughing.

"Me too, I'm so glad you too are finally together so you can stop being so annoying." He said winking at me with a playful grin across his lips.

"Oh hush, like you and Ginny are any better!" I said laughing too.

"So have you told him you love him yet?" Harry asked.

"No, but we just got together don't you think it's too soon?" I said.

"You guys have had feelings for each other for years, I don't think it would be too soon!" said Harry laughing again.

"I guess you're right. Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to go to bed." I said while standing up.

"Yeah, it's pretty late. Night 'Mione" Harry said.

"Night Harry, love you." I said as I gave him a hug. It wasn't the, I love you kind I wanted to share with Ron no it was the kind you would say to a brother.

"Love you too." He said with a smile.

As I was leaving I heard footsteps and a door slam, I didn't think much of it then but I knew I should have.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Well this was right before Ron started acting weird. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not planning on this story to be super long. Anyways tell me what you think. I need motivation to continue this story. **_


End file.
